TV Time Travel
by imaginationdaydreams
Summary: A girl in Northwest America is transported into her favorite TV show "Hogan's Heroes". The story unfolds as friendships occur. When she is found by Hogan's men, what will she do next? Whatever happens, the Germans cannot find out, or it would risk the men's operation.


Ok, so it was a pretty normal day for me. The refreshing air of spring time was blowing through the grassy fields of Sequim, Washington.

I stepped out of the dental office, where I worked, to stroll over to my car. The sun was still shining over head, as I got off early in the day from my hygienist job on the corner of 5th and Petal. It had been a good long day at work. I liked that sort of thing, something productive and worthwhile, but now I was ready to go home and relax.

The engine of my little blue Toyota pickup truck roared to life, it was really more of a pathetic rumble, but I liked the rustic and funny sound of it. We drifted down the road and stopped at a quaint little grocery store on the way home.

"Hello there Dolly!" came a voice from the other side of the stores counter.

"Ah, good to see you again," I greeted the motherly store worker in a chipper manner.

She was a kind lady, maybe in her 50's, she still had a great glow about here, and had quite a bucket of sass too. Every Tuesday I came to Handle's Grocery Store, and bought myself a little something.

The employees all knew me there, and I felt quite at home. Handle's was the place where you could catch up with the town news, and still find nice people to talk to.

"Long day at work again?" the kind lady inquired.

"Yep, it was good though," I assured her.

The old Coca cola clock on the wall was nearing 3pm. I loved the decoration of the store, it was all decked out in neat things from the 30's to the 50's. I liked the cute signs, and the Reminiscences magazine that Handle's always had on the coffee table.

I slipped off into dreaming about one of the adorably romantic little stories about two sweethearts in the 1940's that I had read last week.

"Hey, here is your hot cocoa girly," came the voice of my friend, "who you thinking about now? Some boyfriend of yours? I told you that boys-".

I had to laugh at her informed conclusion. "Ya, just some guy I was reading about in the magazine last week."

"He is probably too old for ya pumpkin, but us girls can dream can't we?" and with that she walked off to go attend to the other customers.

I drank my hot cocoa, and flipped through the newest Reminiscences magazine, before heading home.

The car radio was tuned into the local station that I liked to volunteer at as an announcer and front desk lady. The music was good and the people there were great. They knew a lot about music, and about how life was when they were little kids, most of them were seniors now, but they were cool people to hang out with. I still liked my younger, and more "hip" friends though, we got along just fine too.

"I am home Charlie!" I called to my pet rabbit, as I opened the door to my comfortable little home.

There he came, by house trained Rex bunny. He was real great, kept me company in the studio apartment I was renting. The owners of the place said no dogs allowed, but Charlie was not a dog, so he did not count. I chuckled to myself as I remembered their faces when I first introduced them to my dashing fat rabbit.

"Well, it ain't a dog," I chuckled back at them.

They just laughed, and said that I could keep him if he meant that much to me. They were good people, the rates for the place were a little high, but they were good people.

I switched on my TV set as I got undressed from my "socially acceptable outfit" and changed into my "comfortable as air outfit". It consisted of some cheeky pink polka dot boxers with lace trim, and a comfy plain white t shirt that my little brother did not want anymore.

The soup in the microwave started to get hot, and I popped myself some popcorn to complete the evening.

I could feel myself getting tired, even though it was still fairly early in the day.

The soup tasted amazing, even though it was from a can, and Charlie came and stole some popcorn out of the bowl for himself.

I liked my life, but I also liked classic TV shows, their characters were my imagination's outlet.

My favorite TV show was in the DVD player. "Hogan's Heroes" it was cute, and the hokey mind tricks that the Heroes used were really funny.

I found my creativity in watching and thinking about musicians and actors, just something about them all made my mind come alive to a whole new reality.

I was unfortunately woken up by that "new reality" by a phone call from one of my friends. They wanted to go out to coffee tomorrow morning. I said sure, and then went back to my cozy tan colored sofa, where Charlie was waiting in all him fluffy cuteness.

"You know Charlie," I stated plainly, at my buddy, "I wish that you could go to coffee with us tomorrow. You might like a nice cappuccino, than again, you are probably more of a scotch or brandy guy anyways."

The rabbit just stared back at me, and then climbed up on my shoulder like a fat parrot, and watched the rest of the first episode of "Hogan's Heroes" with me.

They were all charming fellows, and I would have gone out with them if I was there, even Carter. Even if he was pretty dorky, at least he was sweet.

I lost myself in a dreamworld of watching the TV, as my mind pondered the barracks, and the staff cars around the scene unfolding before my eyes. Hogan was just defusing a bomb that he had thought was fake, but turned out to be real.

My popcorn was running out, and when I looked down into the nearly empty bowl, save the salty, buttery residue on the sides of the bowl, and a few kernels, I was shocked. There in the bowl was a shimmering blue piece of popcorn.

I do not know why exactly, but I guess it was out of curiosity, and still being hungry, that I ate it.

Boy, was I shocked to find out that I had collapsed on the sofa.


End file.
